


Cherry Tree Confession... But You WISH It Was Cliche

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Desperation, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Obsession, Open to Interpretation, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Screenplay/Script Format, True Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: This conversation is the culmination of years of stalking, taking out (real and not real) love rivals, blackmailing and threatening the dude's teachers, stealing his things for your shrine, making out with his pictures, and falling asleep with him. Well, the second-best thing: falling asleep with his sweaty P.E. shorts on your face, his name on your lips, and the fantasies about his love on your mind.You are VERY excited and affectionate, and it shows in your voice. Also, you're fucking crazy. Have fun unleashing your yandere side!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cherry Tree Confession... But You WISH It Was Cliche

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
You can monetize my scripts so long as you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.  
=================================================================

Feel free to omit/replace the expletives and instances of taking the Lord's name in vain if you don't like them.

Oh yeah, and you can definitely change "Darling" to another term of endearment or to "Senpai" if you want extra weeb points! The "made you fail a year" plotpoint justifies it since he is older than her and used to be her upperclasman. Your call!  
=================================================================

This conversation is the culmination of years of stalking, taking out (real and not real) love rivals, blackmailing and threatening the dude's teachers, stealing his things for your shrine, making out with his pictures, and falling asleep with him. Well, the second-best thing: falling asleep with his sweaty P.E. shorts on your face, his name on your lips, and the fantasies about his love on your mind.

You are VERY excited and affectionate, and it shows in your voice. Also, you're fucking crazy.  
=================================================================

[relieved] Oh, hi! You actually came! Thank you so much! I knew you are way too kind to just ignore a love letter, so I'm glad mine was the first you ever received!

[nervous laugh] Oh, I didn't actually KNOW that... It's not like I made absolutely sure mine was the first love letter that ever reached you... That would be crazy, right? [nervous giggle] But I'm glad I guessed right! It makes me very happy that it was a first for both of us! [quietly, to yourself] It might not be much, but a darling's first is a darling's first, amrite?

[changing the subject] A-a-anyway, thank you so much for coming!

I know, right!? It feels so strange to finally be done with it all... I mean I just had my 18th birthday last week but somehow this feels so much more intense and like... Important, you know? And it must be even more emotional for you, since you uhhhmmm... You know... [guilty] Failed a year... Aaand had to repeat it...

It was so bizarre, too... I mean you're so smart... As if the teachers had it in for you, right? Disgusting people. [cheering up] But it's all behind us now. I can't believe we graduated already! And now we have to choose what to do with the rest of our lives and all...

[nervous] But anyway... So... The reason... I asked you to come here... To meet me under this cherry tree... That people carve their lover's and their own initials onto... Is that... Ah fuck it

[heartfelt, desperate] I love you! I love you. And it's not just a stupid crush like they show in movies. You are my first love, and I just KNOW... I just know that you will be my last, too [awkward laugh] I'm sorry I waited this long before telling you... But I wanted to be the absolute best version of myself before approaching you... You know, to maximize my chances... [awkward laugh] If you rejected me... I'd probably go crazy... Not that I'm a paragon of normalness now or anything [nervous laugh] I want to be open with you... I don't want to lie. I've held back long enough. I've held back so long that we graduated in the meantime... I love you. I want to offer you my everything, even if some of it is crazy.

A lot of it is crazy.

W-what I mean is that I... I... D-do... Things. You know? I collect the things you lose or forget or throw out... I take secret pictures of you and then kiss them... You know, basic stuff when you're in love [nervous giggle]

I'm glad you don't think it's too bad, but I do more... Like a lot more.

I stole your gym shorts after P.E. last semester... And even though your smell is gone now... I fall asleep with my face buried in them every night [awkward giggle]

You know, pretending you like me enough to let me fall asleep coiled between your legs... Like a cat or some such creature... I fantasize about you liking me all day every day...

[gradually more confident and less nervous] You're the first thing I think about every morning and the last thing before I fall asleep... And every moment in between... And when I do fall asleep, I dream about you... About looking at you... Being close to you... I can't stop thinking about you, I really am crazy... [giggle] I'm absolutely out of my mind, I don't know how I pretended to be a normal person for so long, how I got away with all the shit I've done... To you and to others...

I don't even have any hobbies or interests of my own, you know? Everything I like or do is because you like it... [lets loose completely] Oh fuck, I'll just let it all out.

I love you. I love you! I love everything about you! I've been dreaming about how I would confess to you, trying to work up the courage every day... Writing it down... But I guess I'll just let the words flow.

[emotinal] I need you. I want you. I want to spend every second of the rest of my life AND BEYOND with you. Nobody but you. I'm so in love with you that being apart from you, not being yours... Hurts me. And not just metaphorically. Not being near you actually causes me physical pain. Like something is... driving needles into my brain and vacuuming my insides out through my belly button. I can't be away from you anymore... I was born to be yours!

[heavy breathing]

I want you so much it makes me shake and want to cry. It's more than love, I am obsessed with you! You are everything to me... I feel so empty when we are apart. There's nothing I can say or do to show how hungry I really am, hungry for you... My mind, my heart, my soul, my body... All of me is desperate for you. I need you, I need you so much... I can't live another second not knowing if you're mine...

I'm starving to be intimate with you. To kiss you, to please you... To make love to you. I survive on fantasizing about you, that you feel the same way about me, that you're my boyfriend and then we get married and we're together all day every day forever... I would do anything to have you all to myself. To be the one to make you happy. [with conviction] Anything.

I would change my personality, my appearances, my tastes... I'd gladly become your little slave if you wanted me to!

Remember that disgusting slut last year? The one that went missing? I overheard her one time saying that she thought you were cute.

The thought of you being with anyone else than me... Being happy with anyone else but me... Of anyone else pleasing you... Made me so fucking jealous. I felt like my heart was on fire and my lungs were falling apart... I tried to stop her from ever talking to you, but I wasn't quick enough... There was nothing I could do with all these people around...

I watched her come up to you to invite you to her stupid party... Saying she wanted to have "fun" with you... I was burning with rage, I was ready to kill her with my bare hands right then and there... And then it all went away... And my heart was just flooded with pure ecstasy because you turned her down... You didn't even hesitate, and it's not like you were shy or anything... You just didn't want her. It was the happiest moment of my life...

She's not a problem for us anymore, but it isn't just that putrid whore... I've fantasized about murdering all of your friends and family just to have you all for myself... I keep myself in check with the thought that it would make you unhappy... But I'm just so fucking desperate for you... To be yours. It's the only thing I've ever dreamed of.

[emotional] I'm NOT exaggerating, darling! I'm not... On days I don't see you, I feel so pointless... Like I'm suffocating. Like I'm... Spilling into nothingness. The only way I've made it so long is because I have such a vivid imagination that if I close my eyes in a quiet place I can almost hallucinate us being together...

[elated] After every time I see you I go to the bathroom or the rooftop so I can be alone and burn the scene into my brain... Reliving those few precious moments in my head. Just thinking about the times you looked at me or said something to me is enough to give me goosebumps on my neck and make my knees weak... And my heart race. My favorite pastime is putting on headphones and listening to your voice while looking at pictures of you... And us together...

I've spent hundreds of hours fantasizing about tasting every inch of your body... It feels so good just imagining you letting me touch you, touching me... Every day I spend HOURS making up scenarios where you want me and we end up together...

[short pause, then dejected and overwhelmed with guilt]

But I'm a piece of shit... I hurt you... All I wanted was to make you happy, but I ended up messing up your life...

[emotional, raised voice] I fucking made you fail the year! It was me, ok? It was my fault... I'm sorry... I just couldn't... The thought of you graduating first and going off to college somewhere without me and being snatched away... I just couldn't bear it.

So I blackmailed and threatened them, you know? 2 of our teachers. So they would fail you, so we could be in the same year, same class... So we could be together... I'm so sorry... But a year without you would kill me. I would just drop out of school and camp in front of your place or wherever you went... And if you called the cops... I don't know... I don't know what I would end up doing...

I would do anything for you... I am completely fucking unhinged, all for you... Just to have you, to make you mine, to make you happy, to make my loneliness go away when you're close to me... I'd kill everyone I ever knew and sold their fucking souls, too. I can't let this go on any longer... I'm going to die if I have to go another moment without us being together...

Please, please tell me... Tell me you love me, tell me you feel the same way, tell me you'll let me be your everything... Your something... Your anything... Tell me you love me, please, please...

[desperate] Why aren't you saying anything? Why are you just looking at me with this composed look on your face? [tearing up] Please, just say something... Anything... Please... Why are you so calm about this...? This is fucked up, right? You should at least be angry, right? Why are you just coming closer with that look on your face... Please...

[you can end it here if you want! I think the full ending (below) is better and sets up the cliffhanger better, but you do you]  
======================================================

[whimper] [kiss]

Oh... Oh yes... [passionate kissing for a while] Darling... I can call you that, right? Please? I know I already have but...

[elated] Yes, thank you... Thank you... Darling... I love you... [more kissing]

[soft moans, whimpers] God this is so much better than even my wildest fantasies... I'm shaking... I love you... I can't stand, I'm gonna fall over...

[whimper] Yes... Yes... Push me into the tree... Touch me all over... Darling... [kisses] I'm putty in your hands, I'm melting... I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be making you feel good... And happy...

[happy] You are? Really? You like me that way? You think it's hot that I'm crazy for you? For real? I... I excite you?

You aren't lying, right? Darling... I don't think you are... But is this real? Am I really good enough for you? My crazy self? You know, I really am empty without you... I have no personality of my own, just what I think you'd like... My entire life is only about you... And satisfying basic biological needs so I can satisfy YOU... My greatest biological need [giggle] [kiss] I love you so much... I can't believe this is happening... I thought you would run or beat me up or something...

[surprised] A knife? Yeah, I always carry one strapped to the inside of my thigh... Just in case [awkward giggle] Why?

You want to... You want to carve our initials on the tree? [elated] Yes... Yes... Please... Let's do it... Darling... I love you so much... Let me get it out for you...

[cheerful] Here you go, darling! Hmm? What's wrong?

[confused] What...? No, of course I'm not scared of you stabbing me! I don't want you to, of course, but if you lied... If you don't want me after all... Then I don't really care either way.

[laughing in happy disbelief] Y-you wanna do it together? O-ok... Oh God... You're grabbing my hand... Your body is pressed against me... [giggle] Ok, guide my hand with yours... Let's carve our initials first.

[giggle] Crap, why is this so damn hard! [laugh] Yeah, there is a pun to be made here... But let's focus on carving... Ooooook... Yeah, the letters look terrible, like something a 4-year-old would draw [giggle] But at the same time... They are the most beautiful thing on the tree. Because our love is the most beautiful in the world. The most special. Right? [giggle] Ok, let's draw a heart around the letters now... It feels so clumsy to do it with your hand around mine... But so right at the same time. Yeah, like a slashing motion? Seems to work best... Just the top left... Aaaand done [laugh]

Darling... This is an abomination, what the hell have we created [giggle] It hurts me to say but this isn't even on par with the other initials... It's worse [laugh] But also so much better... [kiss]

Oh, you have a confession to make as well...? [nervous] O-ok, I'm all ears... Just... Before you say anything... I love you, darling. No matter what.


End file.
